wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicze krainy/II/11
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI. Silas Linden wraca do domu. Silas Linden, były zawodowy pięściarz, a niedoszłe medjum, miał w swem życiu dni wielkie — nadzwyczajnych triumfów i kompletnych niepowodzeń. Był dzień, kiedy postawiwszy w totalizatorze na Rosalindę wygrał sto za jeden, zaczem spędził całą dobę na najstraszliwszej rozpuście. Był inny dzień, kiedy jego olbrzymia pięść, wykonawszy mistrzowski górny cios, weszła nader harmonijnie w bezpośredni kontakt z wysuniętą nieostrożnie szczęką Mr. Wardella, zwanego Bykiem Whitechapel, dzięki czemu Silas otworzył sobie drogę do champjonatu Anglji. Ale nigdy jeszcze w swej zmiennej karjerze nie miał dnia tak fatalnego, jak właśnie ten, w którym zmuszono go do wyrzeczenia się łatwych zarobków z odgrywania roli duchów. Fanatyczni wyznawcy spirytyzmu utrzymują, że niebezpiecznie jest wchodzić w drogę zaświatowym istotom, jeśli się ma zamiary nieczyste. Do tej listy osób ukaranych rzekomo przez duchy, zaliczyćby można Silasa Lindena, ale też czara jego grzechów była rzeczywiście pełna, a nawet przepełniona, gdy wyrok zapadł. Z pokoju adwokata Mailey wyszedł Silas z przeświadczeniem, że uścisk lorda Roxtona był za bardzo serdeczny. W zapale walki nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swych okaleczeń, gdy jednak teraz, stojąc za progiem Mailey’a, dotykał ręką spuchniętego gardła, z ust jego wypłynął cały potok przekleństw. Żebra bolały go w miejscu, gdzie Malone ulokował swe zwycięskie kolano, a nawet szczęśliwy cios, którym Silas obalił Mailey’a, okazał się w skutkach fatalny, gdyż nadwerężył uszkodzoną rękę, którą w swoim czasie pokazywał bratu, skarżąc się na kalectwo. — Ja was jeszcze dostanę! — mruczał, patrząc na drzwi mieszkania Mailey’a. — Czekajcie moi panicze!... Zobaczycie!... Postał chwilę, poczem nagle zdecydowany skierował się wdół ulicy i szedł spiesznie póki nie znalazł się w komisarjacie policji na Bardsley Square. Jowialny, z rumianą twarzą i czarnym wąsem inspektor Murphy siedział przy swojem biurku. — A pan czego tu chce? — zapytał przybyłego wcale niezachęcającym głosem. — Słyszałem, że panowie przyłapaliście łatwo to medjum. — Tak, złapaliśmy, to był podobno pański rodzony brat? — Cóż to ma do rzeczy, ja na to nie zwracam uwagi. Ale dostaliście panowie dowody. No, a co z tego dla mnie? — Ani grosza. — Co? Czy wam nie dostarczyłem wskazówek? Cóżbyście zrobili, gdybym ja nie dostarczył informacji? — Gdyby była kara pieniężna, to może dostałbyś pan co z tego, jak również i my. Ale Mr. Melrose zasądził go na więzienie. Wobec tego nikt nic nie dostanie. — To tak pan śpiewa? Ja tam dobrze wiem, że pan i te dwie panienki z policji wzięliście swoją część. Po jakiego djabła ja zdradzałem własnego brata? Dla waszej korzyści? Będziecie sami łapali ptaszki na drugi raz. Murphy miał temperament sangwiniczny, a przytem wysoko cenił swoją urzędową godność. Nie był przyzwyczajony do słuchania podobnych przemówień w swojem własnem biurze. Zerwał się szybko z miejsca, a twarz, zwykle rumiana, okryła się pąsem gniewu. — Powiadam wam, Linden, że ptaszka dostałbym sam, nie ruszając się z tego miejsca. A wy zabierajcie się stąd prędzej, bo inaczej moglibyście tu dłużej pozostać niż sobie życzycie. Zanoszono nam skargi na wasze obchodzenie się z własnemi dziećmi, już sąsiedzi zwrócili na to uwagę, baczcie więc, żeby policja również nie zainteresowała się tą sprawą. Silas Linden wyszedł z gabinetu inspektora jeszcze bardziej podrażniony, niż wchodził, a wypicie paru szklanek grogu w drodze do domu bynajmniej go nie uspokoiło. Przeciwnie, podniecony alkoholem stawał się zwykle niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Wiedzieli o tem jego dawni koledzy i unikali jego towarzystwa w restauracji. Silas mieszkał w jednym z małych, murowanych domków na Bolton’s Court, leżących przy bocznej drodze do Tottenham. Domek jego stał na samym końcu, przyparty tylną ścianą do olbrzymiego browaru. Budynki te były nadzwyczaj małe i stąd większość mieszkańców częściej przebywała na ulicy niż w domu. l teraz kilkanaście osób stało tu w grupkach, a kiedy Silas przechodził koło jedynej na całej ulicy latarni, patrzono z widoczną niechęcią na jego bryłowatą postać, bo jakkolwiek moralność tej dzielnicy nie była zbyt wysoką, to jednak i tutaj uwzględniano pewne stopniowanie, a Silas uchodził za skończonego łotra. Najbliższą sąsiadką pięściarza była Rebeka Lewi, wysoka żydówka, szczupła, z długim haczykowatym nosem i żywemi czarnemi oczyma. Stała właśnie przed domem z małym chłopczykiem, który trzymał się jej fartucha. — Mr. Linden — rzekła do przechodzącego — pańskie dzieci potrzebują lepszej opieki, niż mają. Małgosia dziś przychodziła do mnie, dzieciak był bardzo głodny. — Pilnuj pani swego nosa, do ciężkiej cholery! — warknął Silas. — Jużem pani dawno zapowiadał, żebyś swego bocianiego dzioba nie wtykała w moje sprawy. Żebyś pani była mężczyzną, tobym się inaczej z panią rozprawił. — Gdybym była mężczyzną, tobyś pan nie ośmielił się mówić do mnie w ten sposób. To wstyd, panie Linden tak postępować z dziećmi. Jak przyjdzie kiedy do sprawy w policji, to będę wiedziała, co mam mówić. — A idź pani, do samego djabła — rzekł Silas, otwierając niedomknięte drzwi swego mieszkania potężnem kopnięciem nogi. Gruba, brudna kobieta, z ufarbowanemi na żółto włosami i resztką przekwitłej piękności na twarzy, wyjrzała z drugiego pokoju. — Ach, to ty?... — A cóżeś myślała, że kto? Książę Wellington? — Ja myślałam, że to wściekły byk zerwał się z łańcucha i wali rogami w drzwi. — Masz bzika, czy co? — Może l mam, istotnie można zwarjować. W domu ani szylinga, ani kropli piwa, a te twoje smarkate dzieciska jeszcze mi dokuczają. — Cóż ci zrobiły? Kiedy godna para była ze sobą na stopie wojennej, zawarcie pokoju następowało zwykle na zasadzie wspólnego przymierza przeciw dzieciom. Silas wszedł do pokoju i usiadł ciężko na krześle. — Znów podobno widziały tę twoją... numer pierwszy. — Skąd wiesz o tem? — Słyszałam, jak chłopiec mówił do małej: „matka tu była“, a potem znowu ogarnęła go ta śpiączka. — To już w naszej rodzinie. — Tak, to prawda, żebyś ty nie miał wiecznej śpiączki, tobyś może zabrał się wreszcie do jakiej roboty, jak wszyscy ludzie. — Stul gębę, kobieto! Ja mówię, że mój brat Tom ma takie napady śpiączki, a powiadają, że ten mój smarkacz, to wykapany portret stryja. Więc on był w transie, co? Cóżeś ty zrobiła? Kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Zrobiłam, co mi się podobało... — Eksperyment z lakiem? — Parę kropelek kapnęłam, tyle tylko, żeby go zbudzić. To jedyny sposób przerwania tej głupiej śpiączki. Silas ruszył ramionami. — Kobieto, strzeż się. Już i tak gadają w policji, a jak ludzie zobaczą te czerwone znaki i bąble, możemy oboje dostać się za kratki. — Głupi jesteś Silasie!... Cóż to, nie wolno rodzicom karać własnych dzieci dla ich poprawy? — Tak, ale to nie są twoje dzieci, a macochy nie mają zbyt dobrej opinji. Tam jest ta przeklęta żydówica. Ona widziała, jakeś raz obrabiała trzepaczką. Małgosię. Mówiła mi o tem, a dziś znowu, żeś ją głodziła. — Co u licha z tem głodzeniem! To żarłoczny bękart! Kiedym jadła śniadanie, dałam każdemu po kawałku chleba. Trochę diety im zresztą nie zaszkodzi i ja będę, miała większy spokój. — Czy Willie ci co nagadał? — O tak, jak tylko się obudził, — Kiedyś go pokąpała gorącym lakiem? — Ja to robię dla jego dobra, chcę go odzwyczaić od głupich nawyczek. — Cóż on ci mówił? — Opowiedział, że się jego matka zemści na mnie. Mam już dość ciągłych wspomnień o tej suchotnicy. — No, no, daj pokój zmarłej Amy. To było dobre kobiecisko. — Tak teraz mówisz, Silasie, ale póki żyła, miałeś dziwny sposób okazywania jej swej sympatji. — Stul pysk, babo. Miałem dziś zmartwienia, a ty mi jeszcze dogadujesz. Jesteś zazdrosna nawet o nieboszczkę i w tem cała historja. — A jej bębny mogą mi ubliżać, ile im się podoba, mnie, która troskam się o ciebie już piąty rok. — Jeżeli ci ubliżyły, to ja się z niemi zaraz rozprawię. Gdzie jest ten smyk? Przyprowadź go. Kobieta podeszła do męża i poczęła go całować. — Ja mam tylko ciebie jednego, Silasie. — Eh, do djabła, nie cmoktaj mnie po gębie, nie mam dziś humoru... Idź i przyprowadź Willie. Możesz i Małgosię, ją także trzeba trochę połaskotać. Kobieta wyszła, lecz wróciła natychmiast. — Znowu śpi — rzekła. — Poprostu patrzeć na to nie mogę. Chodź Silas, zobacz sam. Weszli oboje do kuchni. Na kominie żarzył się ogień, a przy nim siedział na krześle jasnowłosy chłopiec łat dziesięciu. Delikatna i wychudła jego twarz zwrócona była ku sufitowi, oczy napół przymknięte, z pod powiek widać było tylko białka. Regularne, uduchowione jego rysy wyrażały jakiś wielki spokój. W kącie obok śpiącego siedziała na małym stołeczku drobna i szczupła dziewczynka o rok lub dwa młodsza, ze smutnemi oczyma, które teraz z wyrazem przerażenia zwrócone były na brata. — Prawda, jak potwornie wygląda — rzekła kobieta — zdaje się, jakby nie z tego świata. Mógłby się całkiem na tamten świat wyprowadzić, bo na tym nic z niego nie będzie. — Hej! zbudź się — krzyknął Silas. — Nie rób komedji. Wstawaj, czy słyszysz?... Potrząsnął silnie za ramię chłopca, lecz ten spał bezustanku. Ręce, które złożył na kolanach, pokryte były dużemi czerwonemi plamami. — No widzę, żeś nie żałowała laku. To aż tyle trzeba było nakapać, żeby go zbudzić? — No, może ze dwie kropelki były ekstra. On mnie tak ciągle znieważa, że nie mogłam sobie odmówić tej satysfakcji. Ale ty nie masz pojęcia, jak on jest mało wrażliwy na ból, kiedy tak śpi jak teraz. Możesz mu z całych sił krzyczeć do uszu. Wszystko na nic. O, patrz... Pochwyciła chłopca za włosy i zatargała gwałtownie. Jęknął i wzdrygnął się, lecz zaraz potem zapadł w swój pogodny sen. — No, no — rzekł Silas, trąc w zamyśleniu podbródek. — Ja myślę, że możnaby mieć ładny dochód z tego, gdyby się umiejętnie zabrać do rzeczy. A żeby go tak naprzykład zaprowadzić do kabaretu? Dobry byłby numer: „cudowny chłopiec“. Albo do spirytystów. Tam znają jego stryja, to łatwoby uwierzyli. — Ja myślałam, żeś ty sam zabrał się do tego interesu. — Przestań mówić o tem — mruknął niechętnie Silas. — To już skończone. — Złapali cię? — Mówiłem przestań gadać o tem, kobieto! — krzyknął. Zbliżył się do chłopca i z całej siły uszczypnął go w ramię. — Ani się ruszył, doprawdy, to bardzo dziwne. Ciekaw jestem, do jakiego stopnia jest nieczuły... Odwrócił się do komina i wyjąwszy szczypcami żarzący się węgiel umieścił go na głowie syna. Rozeszła się niemiła woń spalonych włosów i swąd prażonego ciała, a po chwili zerwał się chłopiec z głośnym krzykiem bólu. — Mamo, mamo! — zawołał żałośnie. Okrzykowi temu zawtórzył głośny płacz siedzącej w kącie dziewczyny. Biedne dzieci kwiliły, jak dwa pisklęta za nieobecną matką. — Do djabła z waszą mamą! — wrzasnęła kobieta, chwytając Małgosię za kołnierz wątłej sukienki i trzęsąc dzieckiem. — Przestań się raz mazać, śmierdzielu. Z temi słowy otwartą dłonią wymierzyła tęgi raz w bladą twarz dziewczyny. Mały Willie przyskoczył ztyłu i począł w obronie siostry kopać macochę, dopóki potężny cios pięści Silasa nie rozciągnął chłopca na ziemi. Brutal pochwycił pręt i począł nim okładać dzieci, które prosiły go o litość, zasłaniając się rękami od okrutnych razów. — Przestań pan nareszcie! — odezwał się jakiś głos z progu. — To ta przeklęta żydówica — krzyknęła kobieta, śpiesząc do kuchni. — Co u djabła ma pani do roboty w naszym domu? Wynoś się stąd, bo może być gorzej z tobą. — Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że dzieci płaczą, zawołam policjanta. — Wynoś się, powiadam, słyszysz? Z temi słowy zajadła kobieta podbiegła do żydówki, ta jednak nie myślała ustąpić. Chwilę stały naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się nienawistnemi oczyma, wreszcie Silasowa rzuciła się na przybyłą. Utarczka trwała krótko, bo wnet napastniczka cofnęła się z krzykiem, ociekając krwią, płynącą z ran od czterech ostrych jak szpilki paznogci żydówki. Silas z przekleństwem na ustach, odsunął żonę, a schwyciwszy żydówkę za ramiona, całą siłą pchnął ją przez drzwi na ulicę. Upadła i leżała na bruku ze swemi długiemi chudemi członkami, rozciągnięta, jak postrzelona kuropatwa. Nie podnosząc się z ziemi jęła wygrażać zaciśniętemi pięściami i miotać klątwy na Silasa, który tymczasem zatrzasnął drzwi, nie troszcząc się o los żydówki. Około leżącej zaczął gromadzić się tłum, ciekawy powodu kłótni i przebiegu walki. Mrs. Linden niespokojna trochę wyglądała przez okno i dostrzegła z pewną ulgą, że jej nieprzyjaciółka podniosła się wreszcie z ziemi i poszła kulejąc ku swoim drzwiom. Tutaj przenikliwym głosem rozpowiadała sąsiadom o swej krzywdzie. A krzywdy żyd nie zapomina łatwo, rasa ta umie kochać i nienawidzić gorąco. — Nic jej nie będzie, Silasie, w pierwszej chwili myślałam, żeś ją zabił. — Toby się słusznie należało tej przeklętej obłudnicy, bo choć nie odważy się na drugi raz zajrzeć do mego mieszkania, to zawsze kręcić się będzie wpobliżu. A przyczyną tego wszystkiego, to ten smarkaty Willie. Ja go ze skóry obłupię... gdzie on? — Poszli oboje do swego pokoju na górze. Słyszałam, jak zamykał drzwi. — To im niewiele pomoże. — Lepiej ich teraz nie tykać. Pełno ludzi z sąsiedztwa, mogłaby być awantura. — Masz słuszność — zamruczał — trzeba zaczekać aż wrócę. — A gdzie ty znowu idziesz? — Do restauracji pod „Admirała Vernon“. Mogę dostać robotę, jako rezerwowy partner Davisa; on idzie w poniedziałek na trening i potrzebuje człowieka ciężkiej wagi. — To cię już nieprędko zobaczę. Dużo ja mam z tej twojej roboty! Już ja wiem, co to znaczy, „Admirał Vernon“. — To znaczy dla mnie jedyne miejsce na świecie, gdzie mam trochę wypoczynku i spokoju. — A czy ja mam spokój, odkąd wyszłam za ciebie? — Pyskuj dalej... Gdyby takie mielenie gębą mogło uszczęśliwić człowieka, to ty mogłabyś wziąść rekord. Pochwycił kapelusz i powlókł się wdół ulicy, a ciężkie jego kroki rozlegały się głucho, gdy szedł po wielkiej drewnianej klapie, pokrywającej wejście do piwnic browaru. W małym brudnym pokoiku, na strychu dwie skulone postaci dziecięce siedziały na brzegu łóżka, tuląc się do siebie i łzy wylewając. Płakały cicho, aby nie obudzić czujności wiedźmy siedzącej na dole. Od czasu do czasu któreś z nich załkało głośniej, wówczas drugie napominało: cicho, cicho, och cicho. Nagle usłyszeli oboje trzaśniecie drzwiami, a wkrótce potem odgłos kroków po drewnianej pokrywie piwnicy. Dzieci ścisnęły się za ręce z nieopisaną radością. Być może, że ich zabije, gdy wróci, lecz przynajmniej kilka godzin będą bezpieczne. Co do macochy, to ta była mściwa i chytra, lecz nie zapamiętywała się w gniewie, jak ojciec. Dzieci wiedziały, że człowiek ten wpędził do grobu ich matkę i że każdej chwili, gdy wróci pijany, mogą się z jego ręki spodziewać śmierci. Pokoik był ciemny. Przez jedyne zabrudzone okienko wpadało słabe światło, tworząc jaśniejszy prostokąt na podłodze, poza tem wszystko dokoła tonęło w mroku. Nagle chłopiec zesztywniał, przyciągnał siostrę silniej do siebie i wlepił rozszerzone źrenice w ciemny kąt pokoju. — Idzie — wyszeptał — idzie. Małgosia przytuliła się do brata. — Och, Willie, czy to mama? — Nie, tylko światło, jakie piękne, złote światło, widzisz je tam? Lecz dziewczynka daremnie rozglądała się po pokoju. Dla niej wszystko było ciemnością. — Mów mi, Willie — szepnęła uroczystym głosem. Nie lękała się, gdyż nieraz już zmarła matka przybywała w nocy, by pocieszyć dręczone dzieci. — Tak, tak, przychodzi... O mamo, mamo! — Co ona mówi, Willie? — Teraz ją widzę... Jaka piękna. Wcale nie płacze jak kiedyś, uśmiecha się... Jest szczęśliwa... Droga, kochana mamusia... A teraz mówi; „Już zło minęło, wszystko minęło“... Teraz kiwa na nas ręką... Musimy iść za nią. ...Idzie ku drzwiom. — Och, Willie, ja się boję, — Tak, tak, kiwa głową, mówi żebyśmy się nie bali niczego. Teraz przeszła przez drzwi. Chodź, chodź prędko, bo ją stracimy. Dzieciaki przeszły przez pokój, Willie otworzył drzwi. Matka stała u szczytu schodów i zachęcała je skinieniem głowy. Szły za nią krok za krokiem na dół do pustej kuchni. Macocha gdzieś wyszła... W całym domu było bardzo cicho. Zjawisko wciąż dawało ręką znaki. — Musimy wyjść na ulicę. — Och, Willie, nie mamy kapeluszy. — Musimy iść za nią, ona się uśmiecha. — Ojciec nas zabije. — Nie, ona potrząsa głową, że nie, zachęca nas. Chodź... Otworzyli drzwi i wyszli na ulicę, idąc za świetlanem zjawiskiem przez opustoszałe podwórze, a potem dalej przez sieć małych uliczek aż do ruchliwej i ludnej drogi Tottenham Court. Zdarzyło się raz, czy dwa razy, że wśród tej fali ludzkiej, jakiś mężczyzna, to znów kobieta, obdarzeni błogosławionym darem jasnowidzenia, zatrzymywali się, patrząc ze zdumieniem, jakgdyby dostrzegali jasnego anioła, za którym szło dwoje bladych dzieci, chłopiec z utkwionym w przestrzeni, uduchowionym wzrokiem, dziewczynka, jakby strwożona, co chwila oglądając się poza siebie. Tak przewędrowali całą długą ulicę, minęli wspaniałe gmachy i doszli do grupy niskich budynków z czerwonej cegły. Przed jednym z nich zatrzymało się zjawisko. — Musimy tu zapukać — rzekł Willie. — Ale co my powiemy, przecież nie znamy tych ludzi? — Mamy zapukać — powtórzył chłopiec z uporem. — Ja pukam, o tak... Wszystko dobrze, Małgosiu. Ona potakuje, klaszcze w dłonie i uśmiecha się. I tak stało się, że Mrs. Linden, siedząc samotnie w swem mieszkaniu i rozmyślając o nieszczęśliwym mężu w więzieniu, usłyszawszy pukanie, podeszła do drzwi i zobaczyła dwoje dzieci stojących za progiem. Kilka szybko wymienionych słów, błysk kobiecego instynktu i nagle dwoje ramion oplotło szyje dzieciaków. Tak dwa małe czółenka, które w dziwnie smutnych warunkach rozpoczęły swą życiową podróż, znalazły cichą przystań, gdzie żadna już burza dosięgnąć ich nie mogła. Tejże samej nocy w Bolton Court zaszły szczególne i zagadkowe wypadki. Sądzono powszechnie, że nie stoją one z sobą w żadnym pragmatycznym związku, było jednak parę osób, które dopatrywały się pewnej konsekwencji. Władze brytyjskie nie dostrzegły w nich nic nadzwyczajnego i nikogo do odpowiedzialności nie pociągnęły. W przedostatnim z domów, ukryta poza firanką patrzyła w mroczną dal ulicy jakaś twarz kobieca. Była to sucha, jastrzębia twarz o rysach ostrych, ciemna jak grób, nieubłagana jak śmierć. Za Rebeką Lewi stał jakiś młody człowiek, którego rysy zdradzały wyraźnie to samo wschodnie pochodzenie. Godzinę jedną, potem drugą siedziała kobieta za firankę bez ruchu, bez słowa, patrząc i patrząc przenikliwie. U wejścia do sieni wisiała lampa nocna, rzucająca na podwórze żółty krąg światła. Na tę to oświetloną przestrzeń zwrócony był uporczywy wzrok żydówki. Nagle dostrzegła to, na co czekała. Drgnęła, oczy jej błysnęły, z ust wypadło jakieś prędkie słowo. Stojący za nią młodzieniec wyszedł szybko z pokoju, przebiegł ulicę i zniknął w drzwiach bocznego wejścia do browaru. Silas Linden wracał do domu pijany. Był w stanie dzikiego, ponurego omroczenia. Nurtowało w nim uczucie jakiejś wielkiej świeżo doznanej krzywdy. Nie otrzymał spodziewanego zamówienia, przeszkodziło mu w tem kalectwo jego ręki. Kilka godzin przesiedział przy bufecie, żądając coraz to nowych kieliszków. Dano mu na kredyt, lecz nie tyle ile się domagał. Teraz stał się niebezpieczny. Biada temu, ktoby mu drogę zastąpił. Myślał z nienawiścią o żydówce, która tu mieszkała i o sąsiadach, którzy jej stronę trzymali. Czy znowu zechce stawać między nim a jego własnemi dziećmi? On im pokaże! Zaraz jutro rano wyprowadzi smarkaczów na ulicę, aby wszyscy ludzie widzieli i zbije oboje na kwaśne jabłko. Przekonają się ludzie, że Silas Linden nie dba o ich opinję... A zresztą, czemużby tego nie miał uczynić zaraz? Jeśli krzyki pędraków zbudzą śpiących sąsiadów, to będzie to dla nich nauką, że nikt bezkarnie nie może obrażać jego, Silasa Linden. Ta myśl podobała mu się ogromnie i pod jej wpływem przyśpieszył kroku. Dochodził prawie do swoich drzwi gdy wtem... Nigdy nie wyświetlono, jak się to stało, że tej właśnie nocy drewniana klapa, przykrywająca wejście do piwnic browaru nie była należycie zaryglowana. Sąd miał wprawdzie pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności zarząd browaru, ale koroner zwrócił uwagę, że Linden był niezwykle ciężkim mężczyzną, że mógł po pijanemu runąć całym ciężarem na klapę i tak przyszło do upadku. A był to upadek z wysokości osiemnastu stóp na kamienną posadzkę piwnicy. Cóż dziwnego, że stos pacierzowy uległ złamaniu. Znaleziono Silasa dopiero nad ranem, ponieważ szczególnym trafem najbliższa sąsiadka Rebeka Lewi spała niezwykle mocno i nie słyszała łoskotu upadku. Badanie lekarza sądowego stwierdziło, że śmierć nie była natychmiastowa. Znaleziono niezbite ślady, że przez kilka godzin męczył się straszliwie. Wśród zupełnej ciemności, womitując piwo, krew i cierpiąc okropnie nędzny ten człowiek, nędznie żywota dokonał. Nie będziemy roztkliwiali się nad losem kobiety, którą owdowił. Uwolniona od brutalnego małżonka, wróciła na deski sali koncertowej, skąd dała się niegdyś uwieść męskości i niedźwiedziej sile atlety. Usiłowała teraz odzyskać straconą sławę, refrenem, który niegdyś zyskiwał jej huczne oklaski. „Hi, Hi, Hi... Jam jest dernier cri Dziewczynka w dużym kapeluszu...“ Lecz ku wielkiemu swemu zmartwieniu przekonała się, że piosenka jej zamiast entuzjazmu wywołuje ironiczne uśmiechy i że jej „dernier cri“ należy do niepowrotnej przeszłości. Spadała zwolna z desek większych kabaretów na mniejsze, z kabaretowych na jarmarczne i tak zanurzała się głębiej, coraz głębiej w ów lotny, chłonący piasek życia po pas, po szyję, aż wreszcie i wyróżowana twarz znikła w przepastnej otchłani.